Blondie's Perfect Gifts
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: The Sun Village is saved, the battle is over now, but before the members of Team Natsu set forth on their next adventure there is one more thing to be done. Now that Flare has been made good, Lucy has had an idea. The redhead grew up with only men around her; she had no older girls to teach her things. Seeing how open her dress is, Lucy figured out just the clothing she needs.


**A/N: Hey! This is a LONG overdue fic I have owed a best friend of mine, was in a writing mood so I figured that since I could always use more practice, I would write it. First time writing a certain character so I really would appreciate knowing how she came out. Enjoy!**

 **Sun Village:**

"What is this?..." She asked as the blonde handed her a thin silky garment, her hands trembling slightly at this apparent gift. Standing there in her long red dress, Flare had never seen something like this before, the girl had worn a number of different garments throughout her life, as all girls did, but this…this was…something else entirely from what she had always known.

It had been two days since the fairies had arrived in this strange place, their magic somehow even stronger than she remembered seeing at the games, they had burst in like hell on wheels, the saviors of her homeland she had for so long longed for… With her village…the Sun Village once again at peace, the redhead was now faced with a new challenge…one that did not come from the hands of evil…but rather…the delicate fingers of her only friend…the girl who somehow looked past her evils during their match, the match she knew she rightfully lost, and gave her…happiness.

Holding it in her hands, running her fingers over the semi clear cloth, she could feel just how soft it was, like the one who owned it, the material was delicate, it stretched when she pulled it, but not enough to break it, no, she wouldn't dare do that to a gift from her dearest…from her friend. "It's called a bra, Flare..." Lucy smiled, the girl who had suffered so much pain, sadness, and humiliation at the hands of the former Raven Tail mage now standing in front of her as nothing less than the most dedicated friend in the world. "…It's a type of underwear." the buxom wizard kept on, her pink lips moving with care Flare had never known since she first left home. Who would have thought it…the one she beat down, nearly branded, the girl she cheated out of an easy win…was now the very girl who saved her town…and her soul.

Her red eyes widening, she just stood there as she looked it over; the long pink straps seemed to loop over and around the back, their connection locked with the two large cups at the front of it. "Ummm…do I just put it on my head or?..." Raising her arms, Flare was about to fit this weird piece of underwear on her skull when a soft giggle erupted from in front of her, the sound yet another she had longed to hear as her eyes were drawn to the source as were her ears. "Heheheh! No, silly, you have to open it first and _then_ it goes over around your chest." Lucy giggled girlishly, the feminine wizard trying her best to not laugh _too_ much at her new friend's expense, after all, wearing a bra was second nature to Fairy Tail's signature blonde; ever since she first started showing in her preteens the maids of her mansion had _always_ made sure her mother's natural blessings were…constrained. Speaking of which those maids would probably have feinted if they knew just how many times she young girl had, had her breasts exposed so far. _'At least the only guy to ever see them is Nats—'_ Snapping herself out that perilous new train of thought, Lucy returned her attention to Flare…who seemed more than a little lost.

A perplexed look crossing her features as she handled the overly large piece of underwear, Flare continued to look around the bra, the huge cups of pink drawing her attention, but only for a moment as her eyes locked onto the clasp between them. "Oh! Is this where it opens?..." She gazed at the blonde questioningly, her face suddenly scrunching up, "…but why is it in the front? Most clothes I wear go up in the back…"

A deep, dark red blush spreading over the Heartfilia heiress' cheeks, the redhead had no idea the memory she had triggered in the sweet little blonde's head. _"Here…you might want to have one of these…you know, just in case that idiot finally asks you out."_ Mirajane had said as she handed Lucy that very same bra in the week following Fairy Tail's victory in the games. Lucy had looked up at her and asked just why she needed a bra with a front closure? She had always worn rear closures and never had any problems, aside from the occasional…break of course. But it was not the gift of a sexy lacey pink bra which made the blonde nearly keel over…it was Mirajane's reply that got her. _"…Well I just thought that since you've already shown Natsu your breasts, you might want to wear something to make it a little_ _easier_ _to show him again!"_ That cheeky bar maiden had smiled as she watched the blonde let loose plums of smoke, _"…After all, he DID cop a feel the moment he saw you topless. I think that's a good sign!"_ The wink of a blue eye ending the conversation, Lucy had been left holding the bra, the girl once again reminded that there were _many_ more people than Happy who enjoyed the fact Natsu had groped her.

The memory of the snow haired bikini model fading from her mind, Lucy tried her best to shake the blush away as she spoke, perhaps using _this_ bra had been a bad idea… "Uhhh…no, no reason…heheh…" Gingerly rubbing the back of her blonde head, her hand sinking into her golden locks, the girl felt she needed to move things along before even FLARE knew Natsu knew what she looked like completely naked! "Now hurry up and put it on…" She continued, "…It's supposed to help support your breasts…you must be tired from hefting yours around for so long heheh…"

Not knowing at all why Lucy was suddenly so flustered Flare was rather confused by her best friend's sudden ramblings, but she trusted her, so nodding in agreement, she would put it on. As she lifted the bra up to put it on though, the fire mage couldn't tell if the celestial wizard was wearing one herself. _'If this helps support my breasts…'_ shifting her gaze from the bra to her friend, she couldn't see any straps on the blonde's shoulders. _'…Shouldn't Lucy be wearing one if they are good for you?'_

The bra did indeed seem to be designed to loop up over the shoulders, but from where she was standing Flare could not see any such straps coming out of her friend's tube top. No, the black skirt with its small slit along the sides that hugged her hips and blue, white, and yellow heart tube top which so devilishly hugged the Heartfilia girl's generous boobs seemed alone as the blonde's only coverings. _'…Perhaps I just can't see it…'_ Flare thought inwardly. Maybe not all bras were designed the same way and some _did not_ go over the shoulders as the one she was given did…still though…she had to be sure. _'Lucy cares enough for me to give me this…so I need to make sure she is secure as well…I owe her that…'_

"Ahhh…so Flare, are you going to put it on or?..." Opening her big brown eyes once she felt she had giggled away the awkwardness which others reminding her that her best guy friend knew what she looked like naked brought, Lucy now looked over at the redhead, her gaze instantly brought downward as she saw a tendril of red hair carefully move towards her tube top, the slinky tentacle for some reason not giving her any bad vibes. "Uhh, Flare what are you—"

 _Knock! Knock!_

Spinning around at the sound of someone at the door to the large stone building she was staying at in the Sun Village, Lucy was greeted to the always happy face of the boy who first took her hand and brought her on this adventure of hers. "Hey, Natsu!" The blonde celestial mage smiled radiantly as the pink haired man opened the door, his gaze on her and her alone. "Aha! I knew I would find you in here, Lucy!" He smirked, exuberant to have located his partner, neither noticing the hair wrapping around the bottom of Lucy's tube top. "…Are you ready to get going? Erza said she has the food cart packed! I can't believe it's so—HUUUUUUGE!"

His eyes suddenly popping out of his head as he stared at his friend, Lucy looked down as she too felt a sudden movement around her. Just as the pair had turned to greet each other, Flare checked to see if Lucy truly did have one of these _bras_ on or not. Her arms spread out away from her body as she looked down to see what the commotion was about, Lucy instantly gritted her teeth in embarrassment as Flare's hair suddenly hooked into the bottom of her tube top. The red strands of hair curling around the white fabric, it suddenly pulled upward, yanking the small band of a top up and over Lucy Heartfilia's huge boobies, her soft pale white melons bouncing out into the open with nothing in the world to hide them, her dusty pink peaks staring back at the luckiest boy in all of Earth Land, Natsu seeing it happen as if it were in slow motion, each bouncy globe slowly wobbling and jiggling as they first squished together as they slid out of Lucy's tube top, before spreading out so that the boy could see the most desired breasts in all of Fiore in all their real splendor!

" **KIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Squealing as loud as her lungs would allow, Lucy nearly jumped as Flare exposed her bare breasts to the fire dragon slayer, her movements giving her pliant girls a healthy series of bounces. "NATSU DON'T LOOK!" The blonde yelled, her hands rushing to her tube top, she quickly pulled it back down over her boobs, her eyes now moving over to her best friend, her wishes that he did _not_ get the eyeful she thought he had. The Heartfilia girl's gaze reaching him, she was just in time to see a fountain of blood spurt out of his nose, the lucky bastard falling to the ground, the happiest look on his face she had ever seen stretching across his lips. _'Oh yeah…he got an eyeful alright…'_ Lucy mentally blushed all the more at the thought.

Sprinting over to the door as if she were in combat, Lucy slammed it shut, a series of small pants leaving her pink lips as she leaned against it, her face as red as a field of ripe raspberries. "Oh my God…Natsu just saw me topless…" She gulped with a million tons of embarrassment as she uttered the word she knew was true, "…again…" The shock of once _again_ flashing her crush what were, as far as Fairy Tail's members were concerned, the best rack in Fiore, it hit her that not only did Natsu see her naked chest, BUT…Flare had been the one to expose her… A shocked spark in her eyes, she was just about to get mad and yell at the girl for what she did, but as she looked up to see the redhead, Lucy knew she could _never_ do that…

Flare had indeed been right…Lucy was oh so definitely NOT wearing a bra…as Natsu could not attest, she had found out the truth…but what she had _never_ intended to do was strip the girl who had shown her so much love…so much kindness in friendship "I am SO sorry, LUCY!" Flare screamed, her eyes full of tears as she gazed upon the red faced blonde leaning before her, "…I never wanted to do that to Blondie! Not after…what I threatened…I almost did…" Her mind reverting back to the games, Flare recalled how she had almost decided to strip her…to use her hair to bare everything Lucy had to thousands of people… Trying to force the memory back she couldn't…it would not go back… It she _had_ done that then…now…she would have killed herself…to even want to do that…to expose such a wonderful person back then…but now though…she had done it… "Please…Lucy…" Flare looked down, the wooden floor beneath her becoming soaked with her tears as they poured down her face. "…I never wanted to strip you…not after the games…I still feel so bad about my threats…" her hair wavering as she sniffled away the next surge of tears, she knew this had to be almost as bad. "I showed a boy your body…please…Lucy…" Gripping the hair in her hands, the hair which had done this, she knew she had to rise and make this right! "PLEASE LET ME SHOW HIM ALL OF ME TO PAY YOU BA—"

 _Clmmp!_

Her breath feeling like it was sucked out of her very lungs, Flare couldn't even move now, she had stood to strip off her dress, to make SURE Natsu saw everything that she as a girl possessed, to fill his mind with her to spare the girl who saved her soul the humiliation…the girl who hated her now…but then…why was she hugging her?...

"It's okay, Flare…I…I don't mind…" Lucy breathed into Flare's long red hair, the blonde's silken strands intermingling with hers just as her breath hit her neck. "…Please calm down….I don't want reparations." Pulling away from the formerly topless fairy, the fire wizard could not believe her ears! How on Earth could Lucy NOT be mad at her? Why hug her after humiliating her in such a way? Exposing her most feminine parts to a boy she knew so well? "But, Lucy…" the girl said in almost a whimper, her eyes still full of salty water, "…Natsu…I showed him your…"

A finger gently landing on her lips, Flare found herself silenced as she gazed upon the blonde mere inches from her, that scarlet red blush on the celestial's cheeks even darker than before. "…There…there's _a lot_ worse guys you could have flashed my breasts to…" Lucy said begrudgingly, not entirely looking at Flare. "…Natsu…he…he's different from other boys…" trying her hardest not to look away again, Lucy kept her brown orbs on Flare's red ones as she spoke, "…You see, Flare…I might actually lo—"

Two thin arms suddenly wrapping around her, Lucy's admission for her dragon boy was instantly cut off by the hair wizard. "REALLY?! Lucy is in love with Natsu! I am so relieved!" Flare cheered, her happiness easily visible in the air around them. "…So then it is okay if he sees your breasts?..." The girl put her down, looking now at the blonde, a smile wide on her face as she got a little head of herself. "…Do you want me to wake him up? Maybe you should show him the rest too!" Flare was so happy about all this she failed to see the horrified look on the blonde's face. "I was always so sad in Raven Tail, but love…I heard that was something two people who shared everything felt. You love Natsu?"

Seeing as how if she didn't regain control here, there was a VERY high chance in the next five minutes Flare might have both she AND Natsu naked together, Lucy had to put a stop to this now. "Uhhh…not so fast, Flare…" Lucy sighed, trying to change topics. "…I think I am…but I don't know about him, so how about we get back on track. I don't have long before I have to leave remember and I wanted to make sure you knew how this works." A bolt visibly going through the fire girl, Lucy could see that she had indeed gotten things back to how to use a bra, and not exposing Lucy to Natsu…because that TOTALLY hadn't happened to her enough already…

"Yes…I am very sorry, Lucy…please forgive me…" Flare bowed, causing the blonde to once again blush as she waved her hands to make her stop. "It's okay, really…now…as I was saying before you…" her cheeks tinted darker, "…made Natsu's day…the straps of the bra go over your shoulders…" the Heartfilia girl then took hold of the large pink cups, "…and these fit over your breasts to keep them up." Nodding her head as she followed the celestial wizard's instructions, Flare could tell that this thing just seemed hard, but if Lucy could talk about it so easily then there was no way she couldn't master this new device before she left!

Long hair brushed to the side, Flare smiled as Lucy held it up in front of her. "Here…I'll help you put it on the first time…" Lucy beamed, "…But first you'll have to take off your dress…that shouldn't be too hard… _considering you pulled my tube top up so easily_ " the blonde finished that statement in an annoyed whisper her friend couldn't hear. Directing the redhead over to the body mirror across the room, she was about to move the bra around her front when Flare suddenly took off her dress. _'Oh my God…those are firm as hell!...'_ Lucy thought. Shrugging off the shoulder straps keeping her full length dress around her body, the scarlet fabric fluttered to the cool ground, exposing Flare's big round breasts for the Heartfilia girl to see. Unlike Lucy's boobs, which had a tear shape look to them, their weight and softness somehow finding enough balance with her body's perkiness to give them the perfect natural breasts look, Flare's would have seemed fake if not for just how obviously real they were. Like two torpedoes they stuck out from her chest, literally two air filled balloons, the firmness holding them up making even Erza appear soft by comparison. At first glance they might have seemed bigger than the blonde's due to their shape, but while they won there, when it came to volume…she was miles behind the bouncy Princess. Looking further down, the blonde could also see that Flare apparently wasn't one for panties either… _'Well at least she keeps it a little trimmed…'_ She thought with relief as her brown orbs crossed over Flare's small red strip of fur in the mirror, her pussy on full display as well.

Moving her arms around the nearly nude girl, Lucy had to smile a little, her own cheeks pink as well. "You have a beautiful body, Flare…there is no reason to look away…" She got the other girl's eye in their reflection, the relief on her face clearly visible. "But…but Lucy has so many curves…and…and her breasts move around so much…and mine…" Reaching up to cup her own large melons, Flare was annoyed by how little they moved when she stripped. "…Mine barely wobbled when I took them out, but when yours…" She paused with still a little shame, "…they jiggled and bounced around like the giants say the right kind of breasts move…" Staring back in the mirror at the blonde, she sighed, "…Even though they are big; are mine really so ugly?..."

"That's enough of that for now…" Lucy breathed, her hands moving even while Flare talked her own body down. "…There is no such thing as perfect…just who you are…" The sound of Lucy's voice massaging her worries just as her fingers caressed her pained skin, the redhead watched in wonder as the blonde lifted the straps up over her shoulders, each one landing perfectly. "…A lot of the guys in the guild lost their minds when I first walked in…staring at me and trying to cop a feel…" Moving her fingers over her friend's skin, Lucy oh so carefully now took hold of the fire wizard's large boobs. Her pale fingers sinking into the girl's firm mounds, Flare could only stare with wonder as for the first time someone looked upon…and now touched her bosom. "…And I know when the next cute girl walks in they will react just as they did to me…" The bra now hanging below the girl's chest, Lucy sunk her fingers into Flare's bare melons, carefully running her thin digits along her flesh as she placed them into the cups. "…Who knows…maybe that next girl…will be you…" With another smile and a quick clip of the clasp the deed was done.

Gazing upon herself in the mirror, Flare could feel so secure…almost as if the ever present emotions of being exposed she had felt ever since donning her signature dress evaporated in an instant. Seeing how the bra fit it was clearly not her size or band, the cups having way too much room on the sides while not sticking out far enough for her jutting jugs. "Thank you, Lucy…" Flare smiled as she turned back and forth in the mirror, seeing just how she looked in this bra of hers. "…I really am feeling the support you spoke of now…" Stopping as she saw herself in her reflection, Flare could feel the confidence radiating out of her, but then as her eyes turned to Lucy she did not see that. _'Lucy knew I needed this to feel better about myself…'_ She felt her eyes widen as the door was knocked on again. _'…Lucy loves Natsu…but she can't admit it to him…'_ Thinking things over, it was then that the fire mage realized that despite loving him…Lucy had balked when the boy had seen her bare breasts… _'…Is…is Lucy ashamed of her breasts?...'_ Flare ran her eyes down the Heartfilia girl's soft cleavage, _'…They are just as beautiful as she is…they are perfect…'_ Thinking back to the male's reaction when he had seen her accident, Flare knew Natsu felt the same way about Lucy. _'…Cherry hair thinks Blondie's body is perfect too…'_ Her face taking on a determined glow as she looked down at her breasts nestled in her very first bra, a gift from her first true friend, Flare KNEW she had to make things right! _'…If my friend is ever going to win her love…she has to see just how perfect he…and I…know she is…'_

"Ugh…here we go again…" Lucy sighed, wiping her hand down her face as she glanced at the wooden door, the idea of the man coming back for a second viewing bothering her already. "…Natsu…you better not be expecting another show…" The girl said stomping over to the door, Flare looking on behind her, "…Because last time was totally—Erza?" Opening the door, Lucy stared shocked at the mighty Titania as she stood in her doorway, the S class wizard giving her a most peculiar look back, one eyebrow raised as if she had done something weird enough to surprise even her. "As happy as I am to see you're finally ready to admit your feelings to him…" Erza passed a look to the floating tube top and skirt, not to mention pink panties suspended by red hair behind the blonde, "…Maybe you should try sexy lingerie before showing Natsu everything." She finished, her gaze traveling over the bold blonde fairy.

Staring back at Erza, her angry glare fading as she first saw the still out cold dragon slayer over the knight's shoulder, Lucy repeated that last word as she looked down at her body, "Everything?..." Suddenly realizing that she was standing in the doorway with not a shred of clothing on her bare, naked body, Lucy quickly crossed her round thighs as both of her arms shot to cross over her ample boobies. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jumping to the side as Erza walked in, dumping the boy outside in the hall as she went, Lucy couldn't even contain her blush. "FLARE!" She yelled at the smiling redhead, the newly bra clad girl still holding her clothes up in the air like trophies. "WHY AM I NAKED!?"

Grinning back at the blonde, her confidence not at all faltering, Flare smiled, "Lucy gave me the confidence I always wanted…so now I want to give Blondie the man she always wanted." Tears of frustration in her eyes, Lucy was about to shout back at the girl about how any of the giants could have looked over and seen her naked, but Erza was already ready to deal with that concern.

"It's alright, Lucy…" Erza smiled, her armor falling around her body as both Lucy and Flare looked on in shock, the knight stripping nude before them. "…things got a little out of control at the party so I had to knock everyone out…you're safe." Erza's perfect firm ass staring at the unconscious boy as she listened, hearing a sigh of relief from Lucy, Erza went on. "…However…" Erza breathed as she took off her own red bra, her magnificent breasts wobbling into full view, "…I think while Flare had the right idea, in my opinion we first have to make YOU comfortable with your body before you can give Natsu that jug jiggling lap dance you were made to give!"

Her face blushing redder than the darkest cherry, Lucy was barely able to stutter back, "L…lap…dance…you…Erza, you want me to shake my breasts in his face?..." Lucy may never have considered doing such an…erotic thing before, but she had seen them happen, the drunk one Cana gave to Elfman as a reward for recovering her honor from that bastard who stripped her bikini top off coming to mind. Apart from Evergreen's annoyed shouts to Cana to _not_ take her top off…and Carla's screeches for Elfman, Gray, and…Natsu to stop ogling Cana's bare bouncing cans, Lucy had remembered just how the brunette had done it. Her arms held back over her head as she let them slowly wobble on their own, their firmness fighting against their weight, Lucy knew…that if she  dared to try that move…let alone the part where Cana shook her chest back and forth to the cheering happy smiles of those three boys who bore witness, the softer, bouncier consistency of the blonde's pale melons would make them jiggle more than _ANY_ man could see and deny that they were indeed…all natural.

A yip of confirmation coming from across the room, Lucy held her small hands to her overflowing white globes, the girl having ZERO intention to put on the show of a lifetime as Cana had, Flare pipping in the moment the celestial's grip on herself seemed deadly. "See Lucy…I told you they bounced and jiggled…" the younger redhead's eyes almost seemed to glow all of a sudden as they locked onto the Heartfilia heiress' deep cleavage. "…they jiggle around so naturally…how can't you be proud of them…" The girl almost looked like she was drooling as she ogled Lucy's barely contained melons, much the blonde's immediate fright.

"Then it is settled then!" Erza cheered, one arm pointing into the air as she let her red lace thong fall down her thighs to settle on the floor, her bare maidenhood exposed as was Flare's and Lucy's waxed one. "…We will NOT leave this room until Lucy is ready to jiggle her breasts with the very same pride that she has when she dresses!" Standing there as naked a can be, Erza stepped over to the nude blonde trying her best to cover her own body in the corner. The Scarlet knight taking one of the girl's arms in her hands, she smiled as Flare grabbed the babe's other arm, the ladies pulling Lucy to her feet as her huge boobies jiggled out into view, their lifelong protectors unable to conceal them now… "There! That's a great start! Almost as if they move without you even trying!" Erza patted the celestial on the back, causing her enormous globes to bounce around even more, Flare's eyes never once stopping ogling the blonde's little pink nipples as they hardened in the cool air. "Yeah…Blondie's breasts are always jiggling around…" she drooled with a little _too_ much friendly admiration in her voice.

Feeling Erza's overenthusiastic applause to her right, the knight's firm melons pressing into her side, Lucy soon felt the bra she had given to the redhead slip away as she too pressed her bare breasts against her left, each baring themselves to make her more comfortable with her nudity. Trying so hard to _not_ freak out right now, blonde nearly died as it dawned on her Flare wasn't just staring at her naked boobs for the sake of retelling Natsu later… Her eyes shifting to the pink bra which now laid alone on the floor, Lucy wished it was on her own girls now… "Why do I always get into these situations?..." The blonde sighed as she suddenly felt the girls change places, Erza holding both of Lucy's arms up above her head, her grip unshakeable as Flare walked around in front of her. "Don't worry, Lucy...' Flare breathed with barely held back lust and admiration for her friend as she slowly reached forward before groping Lucy's bare boobies, sinking her fingers easily into each of the Heartfilia girl's soft, heavy breasts, as she felt the pillowy bouncy softness all Fairy men longed for at every time they saw her. "...I'll show you just how perfect your body is..."

 **A/N: So I was going to get going on the next chapter of my big story and Fairy Tail harem fic's 26** **th** **chapter, but proving my word seemed more urgent. This was my VERY first time ever writing Flare. As some of you might know, as an ardent Lucy fan I used to hate Flare with a passion, but since she was forgiven and apologized, not to mention is NOT a raving psycho bitch anymore, I wanted to at long last write her. My buddy seemed to think I did a great job with her, but honestly after Laki, who for obvious reasons is insanely hard to write, Flare was the most difficult. I think because most people still see her and draw her as the monster in the GMG, they can't make that disconnect where she became a good person after Lucy befriended her. I tried my best at least XD. Will try to get going on NBF again and should be updating in the coming weeks. You guys' opinions REALLY added to it haha! I have another smaller fic staring our very own Wendy Marvell almost complete and ready for next Monday if all else fails. Will try to maybe get a request out soon so while you (please) leave a review, let me know either there or in a PM a request that you have ALWAYS wanted to see and I will get back to you ASAP!**


End file.
